Calling in Sick
by FantabulousMe
Summary: Tugger finds himself dumped. Again. But instead of moving on, he thinks of a "flawless" plan to convince the love of his life that he DOES need him. SLASH - third place in Calanarie's Tugger/Misto contest!


**I feels like it's been _forever_ since I've posted anything. So, this is kind of exciting for me lol- feels a bit like the first time all over again haha.**

**Anyway, this is my entry for Calanarie's Tugger/Misto contest! Hope you love!**

* * *

The Rum Tum Tugger was positive his plan was genius. It was flawless. It had to be; he'd thought of it himself.

That little tuxedo tom was certain to be his again.

He'd been dumped many times before, of course. Use 'em and lose 'em- that had been his motto once. But when Mistoffelees had left him… something had hurt. Something hadn't felt right. And now, he wanted him back.

But so far, all his talking and convincing hadn't made the little sparkle-fiend even budge on his position. _"I won't lie and say that I don't care about you,"_ Mistoffelees had said, _"but it's obvious from your behavior that the feeling isn't mutual. You don't need me, Tug, you only want me."_

And truth be told, he hadn't particularly cared about him when they were together. It was only after he was gone that Tugger realized what he'd lost.

Typical that he only wanted what he couldn't have. So it _was_ true that he wanted him. But he needed him too- he needed his condescending attitude, his smart remarks, the way he always kept the maine coon on his toes, the way he would always surprise him.

He couldn't romance the tuxedo tom that way he could the other cats. Mistoffelees never fell for his false flirtations or his cocky front. No, the conjuring cat had fallen for _the_ Rum Tum Tugger- the real one, the irresponsible, somewhat obnoxious one who was too stupid to realize what an amazing thing this was. Mistoffelees had fallen in love with _him_.

And Tugger had ruined it by treating it like nothing at all.

In many ways, this was the reason that Tugger was still slightly nervous about his plan despite that fact that it was obviously perfect beyond measure; Mistoffelees could read him like the books he so enthusiastically studied. He could always see right through him.

But it couldn't hurt to try, right?

It had all started when Demeter had fallen ill just a few days prior. Nothing major- a simple, twenty-four hour flu bug was what it ended up being. But something Munkustrap said had picked his interest. _"I hate when she's sick, but in some ways I actually sort of enjoy taking care of her when she's like this. It makes me feel like I'm needed."_

Already a plan had begun formulating in Tugger's mind...

* * *

As he sat concealed just outside the main clearing, Tugger took a moment to survey his surroundings one last time. Most importantly, Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were no where to be found (in fact, he'd heard a rumor that they were both out with their respective humans- perfect). His brother wasn't in sight either, but a few of the younger kittens were, and the glittery tom himself was entertaining them with his magic tricks.

No one else was around. Tugger chuckled at just how perfect everything had turned out. But now, it was time to focus. Time to use his all-too-impressive acting skills.

He stepped slowly into the clearing, his swagger turned off, his head bowed, and a raspy cough escaped his mouth. "TUGGSIE!" came the all too familiar cry, and he was pummeled by Etcetera. She immediately could see something was off. "Tuggsie, are you okay?"

He groaned and put his paw up to his head. "I'm not feeling so good."

She gasped dramatically. "Are you sick!" she exclaimed.

Electra and Admetus approached him as well, obviously concerned about his well-being. "Misto!" Electra yelled. "Come help us."

Mistoffelees, looking only somewhat troubled, came towards him as well. Tugger made an attempt to look even feebler. "Are you alright, Tug?"

"I-I'll be fine," he said weakly.

"If you're sure," the tuxedo tom replied. "Come on kittens; let's leave Tugger alone so he can get some rest." The kittens voiced their disappointment, but still obeyed and followed Mistoffelees away.

_Wait, what? No! _Tugger thought. This was _not_ how his plan was supposed to work. Mistoffelees was supposed to send the kittens away so that _he_ could take care of him.

Tugger sighed- this wasn't turning out well. Desperate, he did something even he had to admit was just a little bit crazy. Thud! He collapsed on the ground and moaned loudly.

"Great Bast, Tugger!" Mistoffelees said. Tugger could hear him and the kittens rushing towards him. He suppressed a chuckle. _Perfect._

"Tugger, what happen?"

Tugger groaned. "M-Misto? Is that you," he asked groggily.

"Alright kittens, back away; give him some space." Judging by the footsteps, they apparently listened. He felt Mistoffelees put his paws gently on his face. "Tug, can you hear me?"

Tugger nodded, and forced away a smirk.

"I can heal whatever's ailing you with my magic, alright? Can you tell me where you're hurting?"

_Crap…_ He really hadn't thought about that. "Well… my shoulder!" he exclaimed. "It, um, hurts right now…" _Wow... stupid much?_ "But maybe that's just because I fell on it."

"Tugger-"

"Also my stomach," he said, thinking quickly. "A-And my head… and a few other places I'd rather not say in front of the kits."

He heard Mistoffelees sigh harshly, and maine coon knew he was losing sympathy. He moaned pitifully and clutched his stomach, causing the tuxedo tom to forget his sly comment and instead grab Tugger's shoulder and begin to stroke it tenderly. "I'll just heal you right here, and it'll all be over."

"No, wait!" he said, a bit too hurriedly. "I-I mean, it's just that I don't want to do this in front of everyone." He lowered his voice. "You can imagine what this is doing to my style. Could we maybe go to my den or something so no one can walk in on us?"

"You're awfully demanding for a sick person."

"C-Could you just p-p-please…" he trailed off weakly, then proceeded to "faint" again.

"Admetus!" he heard Mistoffelees say. In a few moments, he felt himself be hoisted up as the tom and kitten helped him to stand and proceeded to walk him towards his den. Tugger could hear Etcetera and Electra chattering worriedly behind them. He suppressed a smile. _Great Everlasting Cat, its working._

Soon enough, he was ducking into the entrance of his den. He was laid gently down upon a pile of blankets. "Tugger wants to be left alone now, kids," Mistoffelees said. The expected whining came, but it faded away surprisingly quickly as the tuxedo tom ushered them all out. Tugger took the opportunity to quickly adjust his position to something more alluring. He stretched out and placed one paw conspicuously on his belt and the other posed dramatically on his forehead. Perhaps it was a bit much, but he never claimed subtlety was his strong point.

_Now I wait… he'll come back, do his little magicky healing thing, and then, when he's close, I'll pull him towards me and-_

"Tugger, you're an idiot."

The maine coon's eyes opened out of shock. "Wait, what?"

"You're also the worst actor I've ever met."

"Um… thank you?"

"This is your way of trying to get me back, isn't it."

Tugger laughed nervously. "W-What do you mean-"

He was cut off when suddenly, and entirely unexpectedly, Mistoffelees kissed him. "_And_ you're a terrible liar," he said as he pulled away.

Tugger said nothing, his jaw instead dropping out of confusion.

"You look really sexy when you faint though."

"Okay, wait, rewind- what just happened?"

Mistoffelees chuckled. "Well, for one thing, you've proven that you care about me more than your fur," he said, brushing some of the dust off. He let his paw linger on Tugger's chest as he snuggled up against him. "And you willingly sacrificed a bit of your pride for a chance to get me alone. I'm… flattered."

Tugger slipped his paw into Mistoffelees' free one. "So… you're fine that I kinda lied?"

The tuxedo tom began laughing again. "I only count it as lying if I don't catch it. I have to know though, why did you do it?"

Tugger sighed as he began to recite the speech he'd spoken over and over in his head, praying to the Everlasting Cat that he didn't screw it up. "My life sucks without you in it, Misto, and I was too stupid to realize that before. You don't… _worship_ me like everyone else. And… it's kind of nice," he stated slowly. "I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not with you, because I know I don't have to be perfect in order for you to like me. So… I was hoping maybe you would take me back…?"

Mistoffelees tilted his head sweetly as he listened to Tugger's words. He smiled and lightly kissed him at the conclusion. "So now we're having a serious conversation… Have I died and gone to Heavyside?"

"Well, what do you say?"

As best as he could, the tuxedo tom wrapped his arms around Tugger's neck and buried his head in his mane. He sighed contentedly and a purr began emanating from deep within him. "You need me that badly?"

"I do."

Mistoffelees laughed gently. "Of course I'll take you back. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

He snickered. "Your shoulder, Tugger? Really?"

"Well, you know what?" Tugger tried in vain to think of a witty comeback. "It really… hurt…"

"Jenny would never take you seriously if you came to her complaining that your shoulder, stomach, head, and your, uh…" Mistoffelees continued to laugh. "'non-kitten-friendly' parts. Next time, just say it's your stomach. Or better yet, just faint and say nothing. I do like it when you faint," he said, winking.

"Well, you know what? Maybe you should try-"

Mistoffelees' lips were suddenly against his again. "You talk too much. Just kiss me."

Tugger could think of no objections.


End file.
